


A immortals life

by Nox___theyitpronouns



Series: A immortal and his mix of children [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Child TommyInnit, Child Wilbur Soot, Dadza, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Immortal Philza, Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phils in denial for the first third of the fic, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), mans has lived forever Ofc theres gonna be death, some description of death, teen Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox___theyitpronouns/pseuds/Nox___theyitpronouns
Summary: Phil and his experiences through the centuries, and how his sons changed him.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: A immortal and his mix of children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	A immortals life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from like 2 am to 6 am because brain rot

Philza was a man stained with blood, he had to be to survive. That’s what he was a survivor above all else. 

He went by, adventure in his heart. He held his bag closer to his chest, no matter how heart aching it was to see young children starving because of war and famine. The guilt ebbed into his soul as he ripped his gaze away from the half burned village. 

Quickly he left the scene, however he was unfortunate enough to catch the eye of a younger man. Scrappy, some blondish hair dirtied with soot and dirt. 

Philza liked the think of himself as pretty good read, he could usually tell what intent people had with him. This boy however had nervous energy buzzing about him. 

“Hey, kid do you- SHIT” Phil cursed as the younger boy took a swipe at him with a dagger. Dodging barely enough to escape major wounds, he hissed in pain as the dull blade swiped across his ribs. It wasn’t much but it was enough to cut through his good shirt. He watched as a thin line of blood began dripping out of him. 

Unfortunately, Phil didn’t have time to look at the damage as the kid was swiping at him again. The nervous air was gone and only left desperation. 

Philza knew he would have to return blows or else he would die, it was kill or be killed. Especially in these difficult times, everyone had been shaped by the war. Some in decent ways, many in the twisted way. 

Phil liked to think of himself as a pretty empathetic guy, he did feel for people. He just couldn’t do anything to help. His right hand gripped his dagger tightly, knuckles turning white before he loosened his hold. Twirling his blade a bit, he moved into a fighting stance. 

The kid didn’t stand a chance, it was quite sad in Philzas eyes. Listening to the laboured breathes of the teenager who was now sprawled onto the dirty ground, Phil couldn’t help but wince. 

Philza would have preferred to walk away right then but when he made eye contact with the kid he knew he couldn’t. The foggy brown eyes, glazed over in pain. His throat gurgling from the bile and blood threatening to make its way up. 

Phil stalked over to the kid, slowly, with intent. Kneeling down close to the boy, Phils left hand came up underneath the back of his nape. The boys eyes shifted to Phils face, a sputtering wheeze made it out of the kid. 

“Close your eyes kid” For some reason, the boy did. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. Phil took a deep breathe, once he released it the boys throat was already slit and he was gone. 

Phil remembered the boy for a century after that day. 

The years blurred together after a few centuries, wars were waged, Phil fought, Philza survived. 

Philza would always remember the end though, so different compared to the over world. So peaceful, a deadly beauty. 

One misstep there would be instant death, the first thing he did was slay the dragon who resided in the end. It took him a week, slowly climbing to the top of the obsidian towers. The crystals were powerful, he had almost gotten blasted off of the towers many times. 

As he went on, he realized he no longer needed to sleep. It was a good thing too, considering he couldn’t sleep in the end if he wanted to. He also didn’t need to eat, however he did find comfort in it. He found comfort in basic human needs. 

He found the most comfort in flying, after he had slayed the end dragon the universe had gifted him wings. 

He remembers the pain of the gifts clearly, his back splitting open as it made room for the mess of feathers and bone to protrude from under his skin. It was weird at the time, the difference in balance, in relearning how to walk again but he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

A millennia went by in a flash, dull and boring. Same old wars, same fights, same power hungry men. 

This time was different though, he just felt it. He wasn’t sure how but he knew it was. Maybe that’s why he didn’t laugh out straight at the young lord begging for his help to turn the tide. 

He ended up agreeing, if not only for the curiosity burning in his stomach at the gut feeling he had. 

That was how he met his oldest, a young general trying to lead a army by the least social interactions as possible it seemed. However it wasn’t all Technos fault, the army hadn’t attempted to warm up to the hybrid either. 

Techno became a interest of Philzas, a fascination. The way he faught was elegant, unlike Phils scrappy domination. While Phil was clumsy, disregard for others on the field, Techno was precise cutting down his foes with vigour, with anger. He was quite interesting indeed, Phil had decided. 

He stuck around Techno for a while after that, not long enough to get overly attached. Techno was mortal, Philza wouldn’t let himself get attached too much. Techno was like a project, to see how he ticked, Phil found himself wanting to learn about the young hybrid. 

Techno wasn’t much older than sixteen when Philza left, he could feel himself growing attached. The way his heart tugged when Techno quirked up his lips in a small smile. How he couldn’t help but laugh, genuinely enjoy his time with Techno. Yet Techno was mortal, he wasn’t a constant. No one was. 

Philza left in the dark of night, peaking in on the sleeping form of someone he had considered a ally  _ (yes only a ally, he wasn’t friends with Techno, he couldn’t be)  _ Something akin to guilt formed under his rib cage, watching as Techno took shallow breaths, a peaceful relaxed moment in time that Philza would remember for centuries. 

Creeping into the tent, silently, practiced with skill. He peered over and watched Technos young face, his eyes gently closed, soft snorts coming from his nose, floppy soft ears twitching ever so slightly. A wry smile made its way onto Philzas face, in his hand was a large grey feather. It had fallen out as he preened himself, he had decided to leave it for Techno. Slowly, he brushed light pink strands out of Technos face and tucked the feather in behind his ear. 

A small mournful moment, burning the sight of the kid he felt fondness for sleeping so peacefully. After a long moment, he turned and silently made his way out of the tent. Closing the tent flap behind him, readying himself for a take off into the sky. Pushing up with all the strength he had in his legs, soaring towards the night sky unaware of the sad crimson eyes following his figure. 

The next few centuries passed with a undertone of mourning, Phil had no doubt Techno was dead by now. He had probably died soon after Philza had left if he were to be honest. In moments of mourning, Phil let it eat him alive, let it remind him why he didn’t get attached. 

For the first century he had caught himself thinking about things Techno would like, only for the first century. He let himself be at peace with the unknowing of if Techno was still alive or not. 

As the second century came, he let himself mourn only for a few weeks. Time was generally irrelevant to him anyways, when you were as old as him you tend to become apathetic. Techno was surely dead by now, a part of Philza was selfish and thought maybe if he could find one of Technos descendants, that is if the kid ever got married. 

Phil snorted at that thought, antisocial Techno would never. He sighed wistfully, the memories fond but leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Pushing himself up from the dock where he had been fishing, he noticed a crow sat on his mailbox. A loud croon left the bird, a piece of paper tied to its ankle. Phil now intrigued and in desperate need of a change of thought, untied it and opened the letter. 

Huh, well it wasn’t what Philza had expected but he wasn’t sure what he had expected in the first place. It was a invitation, there was a new server. It was all about staking claim to land and profit, interesting Phil thought. 

He might just pay a visit to the EarthSMP. 

Warping into different servers would never not be unsettling, he was one of the later ones to join on the first day. His communicator spammed with names so quickly he couldn’t read half of them. He stared at the map in his hands, there was so much land to choose from. 

In the end he went to a volcano, a mock nether. It would certainly have many ores and resources. The hostile mobs crawling everywhere in the place wasn’t something he had planned but he worked around it. Digging underneath the ground, moving around slowly finding more rare ores quickly. 

Technically he didn’t have to worry about dying but he would rather avoid the pain of living through a fatal wound. He didn’t have a respawn like the others, he simply continued on. 

He heard his communicator crackle o life as he made the achievement 

** [Philza has found diamonds]  **

There was a loud combination of groans from other players, Phil let out a cackle. It wasn’t his fault they were slow. 

He left the volcano soon enough, heading somewhere closer to the North. He was never a fan of the heat much. 

He should probably start a faction or claim some land. He may even join a faction if he was feeling risky. 

A week later, Phil felt his mouth go dry. There on the map, claimed under the Antarctic Empire was the name of his old ally. Technoblade. He didn’t know how long he stared at the map gripped tightly in his hands, eventually he swallowed and put the map down. 

Running his fingers through his hair he sighed harshly, ghosts from the past. Maybe they were a descendant. A sharp laugh left him, it was slightly watery. His emotions getting the best of him before he grounded himself. 

Exhaling out his nose he stood up, looking around his small cottage on the land he had staked claim to. Suddenly he didn’t want to be there, all content feelings towards his build went out the window at the possibility of the only person (or descendant) to get to Philza in over a millennia was there. A ocean away. 

Swallowing the dry saliva down in a auditable noise, he resigned himself. He wouldn’t be disappointed if it wasn’t his Techno. He didn’t really think it was, logically it couldn’t be him. That feeling of curiosity burned in him again, for the first time in nearly three centuries. This time there was a underlying point of hope that he tried desperately to rid himself of but no matter how much he tried he could feel it safely tucked under his sternum, near his heart. 

Flying in the tundra was never a pleasant experience. The snow stuck to his wings, the cold made his limbs stiff. Maybe he was just old. 

Circling the top of a mountain of the Antarctic he made for a slow land, he saw a figure close by. Squinting his eyes as the figure made their way towards him slowly. 

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of baby pink hair, he was taller, he had scars and it looked like his left eye was blind. He had a blood red cape on, white fur lining the inside and the top of it. Ripped jagged floppy ears, there were so many different things.

His face wasn’t that of a teenager anymore, he was grown. He had some stubble over his chin, his hair was long now as well. He had it short when they were in the army. 

It was Techno, his Techno. He knew because he could see his feather, a feather he left with Techno life times ago. 

Swallowing roughly, Phil let himself smile, his heart burning, he felt as if he were going to burst. 

“Techno, mate it’s been a while” 

The snort and half smile that got out of Techno was worth it. 

“C’mon Phil, it’s cold out” 

Philza made a noise of surprise at the deep voice, in all honesty he should’ve expected it. It had been a long time since he had seen Techno last. 

Shivering slightly he shook out his wings, following after Techno. A warm smile taking over his face. 

“Sounds good mate” 

Techno was quiet, not unlike the quiet he always had been but something was different about this.Techno was fidgety as well, he never had been around Phil before but he did suppose it had been years. 

It broke one night, it had started over a stupid dumb argument and slowly it got bigger and bigger. Each of them adding more the the flame, fanning it. Between Phils apathetic nature and Technos anger it wasn’t a good combination. 

The screaming had died down after a few hours, their throats hoarse. Phil sat there, Technos chest heaving. 

“I didn’t want to leave you know.” 

Techno made a noise, a mix between a snarl and a sob. 

“You still did it anyways” 

Philza for the first time in his long long life, felt as if he didn’t know what he was doing. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I thought you were a mortal,” Phil admits, Techno doesn’t make any sound. Staring at Phil. He continues. “I didn’t want to get attached, but there you were, this little general. A kid, small and so very capable.” Phil can’t help but crack a small smile as he sees Techno preen at the praise a bit. 

“You interested me at first, you weren’t the first but you were the most special.” Phil closes his eyes for a moment, steadying himself. “I’m older beyond a few centuries, I’ve seen so much pain and bloodshed and had never wanted to go through the pain I see families go through. The screaming, the begging, the  helplessness  of losing someone and you can’t do anything about it” Techno makes a noise in the back of his throat, he’s getting more attentive. Good. Phil thinks. 

“You were the first to break down the part of my heart I thought was unreachable,” He smiles gently at the hybrid “You were a cute kid, floppy little ears and all. You were also a warrior, and warriors die. I left because I had to,” Phil admits, closing his eyes again. He can feel the tears threaten behind them. 

“I had to leave or else I thought I would be left nothing but a broken version of myself,” Phil sighs, opening his slightly misty ice blue eyes. “I couldn’t bring myself to watch you die, so I left. I didn’t want to leave you Techno, I would have you here forever if I could. I didn’t think it was a possibility before” 

At the end of his explanation he wasn’t expecting Techno to react much, maybe say his two cents and go back to his room to cool off. He definitely wasn’t expecting the hybrid to curl up against his side, not that he minded. His wing lifted instinctively to curl around the hybrid who was almost twice his size. 

“You’re shit Philza” Techno mumbled, his voice strained. Phil let out a belly laugh, a soft sigh coming from him. “I know mate” 

Techno made a humming noise, “as long as you do” Phil smiled, his left hand coming up behind Techno to card through his soft hair. Techno let out a soft sigh, his body relaxing against him like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“I saw you leave ya know,” Phil made a noise of acknowledgement, prompting for Techno to continue. “You touched me while I was asleep, I’m a light sleeper Phil. It was pretty stupid of ya” Phil let out a small chuckle. 

“I knew it was you, that’s why I didn’t have a reaction to being touched” Techno explains, picking at his nails. “You carded through my hair so gently, it was the most caring touch I’ve ever felt. Like now,” Techno pauses before becoming quieter “when you put the feather behind my ear I knew you were leavin’, I also knew you cared about me and that’s more than I ever got before.” 

Phil made a soft noise in the back of his throat, a type of cooing. His wing tightened around Techno a bit as the boy _(he would always be a boy to Phil)_ unconsciously. Scratching behind Technos ear a bit as he continued to brush out his long hair with his fingers. The conversations were over, they were both exhausted. Techno leaned into him more, a hand fisted into Philzas cloak in a relaxed grip. They stayed like that the entire night. 

The empire fell a decade later, when they got bored. They moved to more servers, sticking with each other. They weren’t perfect but they had each other and that’s all that mattered to Phil. 

Sometime in the next century, they split again but on understood terms. Philza would go to a sever hub for survival and Techno would go to hypixel for tournaments and farming apparently, if his last letter was indication of anything. 

As Techno fought in what he dubbed the “great potato war” which was really just Techni bullying a child, Phil found himself in the company of two more. 

Wilbur and Tommy he had learned their names, he found them rummaging through his farm. The oldest digging for carrots, a baby tucked under up in his arms. They were both very thin, but something about the fire in the oldests eyes intrigued him. 

At first, it hadn’t affected him much. If they kids wanted to leave they could but he would make sure they had enough supply’s to last a week at least. 

Then slowly, Tommy’s brash behavior even as a baby started showing through. The screams, the cries, everything was a headache for Philza but the moments in time where the little boy would grab onto Phils hair and coo at him softly, little giggles leaving his small frame melted Phils heart. 

Wilbur started coming out of his shell as well, he had questions. Mostly about what things were. It got annoying yeah but Phil wouldn’t change it for anything. He remembers when he was humming a small tune and Wilbur began copying him, the five year old smiling brightly when Philza had complimented him on his voice. 

Snapshots of moments that Phil would never forget, no matter how many millennia passed. 

Tommy’s second birthday, the cake had been a disaster but the icing turned out decently. The kids and him got sick on red icing that night. 

The nightmares Wilbur would have where he would come crawl into bed with Phil. Asking him to him for him, who was Philza to deny such a precious ask. 

The first time Wilbur called him dad, it had been a accident on first but once Wilbur saw the tears shining in Phils eyes and watery grin on his face, he decided he would do it more often. That day ended with Wilbur scooped into his fathers chest, a comforting rumble vibrating through his tiny body as his dad made happy noises. 

Tommy was next, he did it with certainty too. 

“Toms you can’t have that” Phil tried to get the whisk away from the toddler, only for Tommy to pull the whisk to his chest and let out a screech of “No dada!” 

Phil felt his chest constrict tightly in his rib cage, a small gasp leaving him. “Dada?” The little boy questioned, now that his dad wasn’t trying to get anything from him. His babbles made no sense but those words were loud and clear. 

Phil let a few tears slip out as he pounced on Tommy, picking up the squealing child as he placed hundreds of kisses on his tiny face. Tommy pushed his cheek away with his tiny hand, giggling. “Dada stop!” The child demanded making Philza chuckle softly, a warm grin forming. “Okay dada will stop for now Toms” 

On Wilburs seventh birthday there was a reminder that his two youngest were mortals. 

Wilbur had wondered off a bit while Phil was focused on Tommy, who had scraped his knee running too quickly on his stubby legs. Phil didn’t feel anything off until he heard a scream, his sons scream. 

Philza took off towards the sound as quick as possible for him, getting there in time to see his seven year old get hit in the stomach by a wild hog. Thankfully, Wilbur was skinny enough the hog missed any important parts of his body. It didn’t change the fact his baby was now bleeding and crying. 

There was a sword stuck in the hog before it could make its next move against his baby. Rushing over to his son, he scooped him up carefully. Tommy was wailing and Wilbur was sobbing. Phil did his best to whisper comfort while the voices raged in his head. 

Patching up a sniffling Wilbur was easier said then done, he flinched at everything and Tommy had worn himself down after all that crying. They all had. 

Wiping his babies tears away with his thumb, caressing his sons cheeks gently. “You were a brave boy today Wil I’m so proud, let’s get some sleep okay?” Wilbur nodded, sniffling again before he was picked up gently. 

Phil set Wilbur down gently, crawling into the bed next to him, Tommy hanging off his shoulder drooling. Phil caressed Wilburs soft curls, pressing a kiss into his forehead. “You’re safe now it’s okay” Wilbur fell asleep not long after. Leaving Phil to remember that one day his songs were going to die, they weren’t a constant like his eldest. 

Phil decided then that even though he would get the eventual heart break, that he wouldn’t change a thing. His pride and joys both curled up into his sides. 

If you were to ask the village what they thought about Philza they would tell you he’s a odd man, he lives in the forest and doesn’t come out much other than more trading. 

They would tell you he is father of a piglin hybrid, a musician and a chaotic little boy. 

Philza was a survivor, he always had been but as he looks out at his oldest scowling at his middle child as their youngest full belly laughs falling to the ground he thinks he found something worth being more than a survivor for. 

Chuckling softly, he cups his mouth “Boys! Lunch” 

Watching his sons trip over eachother racing to the door he decides, he’s always been a survivor that’s true but he’s found something to live for. Something to thrive for. 

Philza was a man stained with blood, too many years under his belt, but he was also a father and he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated you guys are my serotonin, also if you guys have suggestions for future oneshots for this series lmk :D
> 
> My pronouns are they/it


End file.
